


Cobro

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Family Relationship - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Swearing, cobro looks out for his sis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Cobra looks out for Wendy.





	Cobro

Cobra rolled his eye at the indignant, tiny teenager attempting to stare him down.  “I’m telling you, the kid is bad news.  Stay away from him.”

“You don’t know that!”

An amused smile crossed Cobra’s face.  It was adorable how Wendy sometimes forgot he could hear souls.  “Little Dragon.  Trust me.  I know.”

Realizing her error, she deflated.  “Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Aw… I really liked him, too!”

Cobra patted her head, and ruffled her blue hair - tousling it beyond repair.  “I know.”

Wendy pouted, upset at both Cobra’s words and how unkempt her hair now was.  “Just how bad?”

“Pretty bad.”  In fact, the only thing keeping Cobra from ripping the horny little bastard apart was the fact that he was ‘rehabilitated’ now.  Sticking to the rules was a bitch, honestly.

After a moment of silence, Wendy asked, “…Can I blast him with a roar?”

“…I won’t tell Lucy if you won’t.”

“Deal.”


End file.
